Arthritic disorders, including acute and chronic rheumatoid arthritis and osteoarthritis as well as inflammatory skeletal and musculoskeletal conditions, affect millions of people. It has been estimated that 80% of all individuals over the age of 55 suffer from some form of arthritic disorder. The most common arthritic disorder is osteoarthritis. Osteoarthritis develops gradually over time in many cases. Patients experience alternating periods of mild to moderate pain, stiffness, and swelling of the joint and periods of relatively symptom-free joint activity.
Osteoarthritis is characterized by the deterioration of cartilage that covers the ends of bones at a joint, such as the knee or hip. In the healthy joint, cartilage acts as a shock absorber and aids the joint in bearing the stress of physical movement. In addition, synovial joint fluid produced by the synovial membrane lubricates the joint providing a slippery surface over which the bones may move. But as cartilage deteriorates, the bones begin to rub against each other causing joint pain. At the same time, the concentration of hyaluronic acid in the synovial joint decreases, reducing the lubrication ability of the synovial joint fluid. Also, joint movement may be restricted as bone ends erode or thicken, and the bones may develop painful outgrowths, or bone spurs, as a result of this erosion or thickening. If left untreated, cartilage deterioration can seriously weaken the joint, possibly to the point of deformity.
Current methods of reducing pain in osteoarthritic joints include treatment with analgesics or anti-inflammatory medications, physical therapy, topical application of hyaluronic acid to the joint, and intra-articular injection of hyaluronic acid directly into the joint. The primary goal of treatment is reduction of pain and maintenance of joint function and strength. Intra-articular injections of hyaluronic acid, known as viscosupplementation, have seen wide use for patients who have not responded well to other therapies.
Fibromyalgia is a common disabling disorder characterized by chronic musculoskeletal aches and pain, stiffness, general fatigue, and sleep abnormalities. The disorder affects 2-4% of the population and is most frequently found in women between 20 and 50 years old. The exact cause of fibromyalgia remains uncertain, and diagnosis is difficult due to the general nature of the symptoms. Currently, the most effective treatment for fibromyalgia includes a combination of analgesics, sleep aids, exercise programs, relaxation techniques and other measures to reduce muscle tension. These treatments are geared toward improving sleep quality and reducing pain.
Rheumatoid Arthritis is a chronic, systemic, inflammatory disease that chiefly affects the synovial membranes of multiple joints in the body. Rheumatoid arthritis is considered to be an autoimmune disease, in which the patient has remissions and exacerbations of the symptoms. Joints that are actively involved with the disease are usually tender, swollen, and likely demonstrate reduced motion. Several different classes of drugs are often use to treat patients with rheumatoid arthritis, including analgesics to control pain, corticosteroids, uric acid-lowering drugs, immunosuppressive drugs, nonsteroidal antiinflammatory drugs, and disease-modifying antirheumatic drugs. Many patients with rheumatoid arthritis also note a decrease in their symptoms after application of heat.
The present invention is directed to a method for relieving joint and musculoskeletal discomfort in warm-blooded vertebrates comprising the step of delivering to the vertebrate by oral ingestion a composition comprising an effective amount of hyaluronic acid, or a salt or digest thereof, and an acceptable ingestible carrier. The method is used with advantage in treating conditions associated with arthritis and for reducing the discomfort of fibromyalgia in a person afflicted with fibromyalgia.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.